


Couple's Costumes

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Thoughts, Carry On References, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry Potter References, Jealousy, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, feelings of inferiority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: I wrote this for Halloween and in answer to a prompt given to me by @theresneverenoughfandoms over on Tumblr.





	Couple's Costumes

Roman paced the floor of the living room, his thoughts racing around and around in an endless loop. Usually, his intrusive thoughts were manageable, but right now the feeling of inferiority was rearing its ugly head. He tried his best to even out his breathing, to fight the coming onset of panic. He wished Virgil were home but he didn't get off work for another few hours. This he'd have to manage on his own.

The logical part of him thought maybe, just _maybe_ , he was overreacting. The Halloween party was still two weeks away, after all. But the part of him that was panicking reminded him that two weeks could go by so fast, especially considering all the work he'd need to do. He'd need time to actually _make_ the costumes; store-bought just wouldn't do. Not if he wanted to win the costume contest, and he was going to win. There was just no other option. They were going to win, and Roman was finally going to show that stupid, stuck-up snake who was really the best-

A rustling of keys interrupted Roman's thoughts. Virgil came in through the door and sighed in relief, setting his bag down and slipping his shoes off. "Hey babe, I'm home early. Work was super slow so they- Hey what's wrong?" Virgil asked as he noticed his boyfriend’s look of panic. He went over to Roman, taking his hands in his. Roman took a shaky breath before he spoke.

"It was alright, but I'm... having trouble relaxing. We have to make a decision today, my dark and stormy night. I can't risk losing to- I mean, the sooner I know what to do about our costumes, the better." Roman cursed inwardly for not being more careful with his words. He sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Virgil, however, sat in Roman's lap instead, eliciting a soft chuckle from his handsome prince.

"Try your best to relax, Princey, okay? It’s gonna be okay, I promise. We'll figure something out. I mean, at least we've narrowed it down to two choices instead of the whole list of ideas we started with a few days ago," Virgil mumbled as he laid against Roman's chest.

Roman left out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He could already feel the panic fading away as he focused on holding Virgil close. "That is true, but still. Can we choose today? It's either Simon and Baz or Harry and Draco... which, really, those are so similar, I mean, where's all my creativity gone?" Roman whined.

Virgil kissed Roman softly on the lips. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Let's watch some TV and order pizza. That always makes me feel better," he spoke softly in between kisses to Roman's lips, cheeks, and neck. Roman giggled despite himself and nodded in agreement. "Alright love, find something you want to watch and I'll call in our order."

Virgil slipped off Roman's lap and found the tv remote. He flipped through channels as Roman went to the other room to call their favorite pizza place. He stopped when he saw some familiar characters on screen. Watching Adventure Time would definitely cheer Roman up, it was one of his favorite shows. The theme song ended and the title card popped up: Fionna and Cake. Gears began to turn in Virgil's head as he stared at the screen intently. The idea clicked into place just as Roman walked back into the room. "Okay Virgil, the pizza will be here in- what is it, my love?" Roman asked, seeing the excited look on Virgil's face.

"I know what we're going to be for the party!" Virgil was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. Roman raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at his boyfriend. "What's your idea?" 

Roman absolutely loved the idea and after celebrating with pizza, he got right to work on their costumes. "We're definitely gonna win now! Virgil, you're an absolute angel! Now we can crush the competition and come home as champions! That'll teach him not to mess with the true creative genius around here!"

Virgil blinked in confusion then laughed as he realized what Roman had meant, shaking his head. "Ro, come on, you're not still mad about losing that makeup artist job to Dee, are you?" 

Roman said nothing for a moment, focusing on his work. Then in a soft grumble: "...maybe." Virgil rolled his eyes and smirked. "Let's just try to have fun at the party, okay? Logan and Patton will be there, and I think Pat said they're entering the costume contest too."

"Well, I do understand that you want to have fun. That is really important. But I still would love to win!"

"We'll see, Princey. We'll see. Just remember the important thing is-"

"To show that stuck-up snake who's the best!" Roman interrupted, waving a fist in the air triumphantly. Virgil shook his head again. As much as he loved Roman, the man could be pretty hopeless. "You're lucky I love you, Roman."

"I know. Now come and help me with this, would you?"


End file.
